Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data in computers and other consumer electronics devices. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device that includes one or more heads that can both read and write, but other information storage devices also include heads—sometimes including heads that cannot write.
In a modern magnetic hard disk drive device, each head is a sub-component of a head gimbal assembly (HGA) that typically includes a suspension assembly with a laminated flexure to carry the electrical signals to and from the head. The HGA, in turn, is a sub-component of a head stack assembly (HSA) that typically includes a plurality of HGAs, an actuator, and a flexible printed circuit. The plurality of HGAs are attached to various arms of the actuator, and each of the laminated flexures of the HGAs has a flexure tail that is electrically connected to the HSA's flexible printed circuit.
Modern laminated flexures typically include conductive copper traces that are isolated from a stainless steel structural layer by a polyimide dielectric layer. So that the signals from/to the head can reach the flex cable on the actuator body, each HGA flexure includes a flexure tail that extends away from the head along the actuator arm and ultimately attaches to the flexible printed circuit adjacent the actuator body. That is, the flexure includes traces that extend from adjacent the head and terminate at electrical connection points at the flexible printed circuit. The flexible printed circuit includes electrical conduits that correspond to the electrical connection points of the flexure tail.
Since the conductive traces of the flexure are separated from the structural layer by a dielectric layer, electrical capacitance exists between the conductive traces and the structural layer. Electrical capacitance also exists between one conductive trace and another adjacent conductive trace. Such electrical capacitances affect the capacitive reactance and impedance of the conductive traces. The capacitance between adjacent conductive traces in conventional flexures is substantially governed by the edge thickness of the traces and the spacing between the edges of the adjacent conductive traces. However, the design range for edge thickness of the traces is very limited by other design and fabrication considerations, and therefore the design range of capacitance between adjacent conductive traces may not be as large as desired. Moreover, stray fields may induce noise in the conductive traces. Hence, there is a need in the art for a flexure design that provides a broader design range for inter-trace capacitance and/or capacitance between the traces and structural layer, and/or can reduce noise induced by stray fields.